Bohemian Rhapsody
by sallonesque
Summary: [ RENT ] Bits and bats. Not sure where I'm going with this yet. Character-centric with a possible plot later on. Get back to me on that.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Mark or any of the characters from RENT. Nor do I own Queen or any of Freddie Mercury's gorgeous lyrics.

Notes: Okay, I know I've been on a major hiatus. This is a direct result of my laziness. You will realize quickly if you know Queen's music that every chapter in this story is the title or lyric of/from a Queen song. This is the direct result of having gone to see We Will Rock You in Vegas a few weeks ago. Actually, I was just listening to Queen a lot and then my aunt decided that she wanted to go see it like.. two weeks after I wrote this chapter. That has no relevance at all.. but whatever.

These will all probably be fairly short. I'm planning on doing a chapter for each character and then possibly adding in some sort of story later. These chapters are in no particular order chronologically or anything.. they are just as mixed up as my brain.

Enjoy.

11111

The last few months of what would be his last year at Brown University were excruciating for Mark Cohen. The pressure to excel was getting to him. He felt claustrophobic, closed in. But all that would change. Against the wishes that his family not only expressed, but threatened him with, Mark dropped out.

The consequences were dire but somehow seemed worth it for the liberation he gained from it. From Brown to the Village was his liberation. His pilgrimage to the new world. His roommate from Brown wanted to share it with him so he got in touch with a friend of a friend of his who had gotten him a cheap laptop a few years earlier and fixed the computers at his father's company. Apparently the computer guy and his friend were also looking for a place and the more people, the cheaper the rent. Mark and Benny went in with the computer guy (who was also a professor at NYU) and his friend who was in a moderately well known band.

This is how Mark Cohen met Roger Davis and broke free.


	2. I Want It All

Disclaimer: Still not owning the characters or song titles.

Notes: Ahem.. read and review because you love me.

11111

After his first taste of life in the limelight, Roger Davis decided that he never wanted to leave it. Small town life had never been enough to sate his hunger for adventure, but after that first gig, he knew he'd die if he didn't get out. When he finally did, finding a girlfriend who had a place he could stay whenever he needed to for free wasn't enough – he still had to party all night with his new friends and bandmates. He couldn't drink to drink socially; he had to drink to get drunk. The occasional joint before or after a show wouldn't suffice, he smoked two or three just because – whenever.

His obvious lack of self-control and his need to have everything didn't keep his girlfriend from offering his some smack at a party though. And, in true Roger fashion, he didn't want just one good high from the heroin – he wanted it all.

Roger Davis had always wanted it all. This is how Roger Davis became a junkie.


	3. Killer Queen

Angel Dumott-Schunard had always been a queen at heart. He knew every word to every ABBA song by the time he was 13. When his dad left him and his mom, Cher kept him from feeling the pain by reminding his that even gypsies, tramps, thieves and half-breeds could live happily ever after by the end of a four minute song. When his mother remarried a man who didn't understand that playing with his mom's makeup helped make him feel like he finally knew where he belonged, when this man made Angel's mother choose between loving him and the house and comfortable lifestyle he provided he with and loving her queer son – knowing full well which she would have to pick, Babs serenaded him into an almost peaceful sleep every night.

Angel found that staying gentle and sweet in spite of these things and the fact that one careless mistake had sealed his fate helped him stay sane. Money didn't matter… but it _did _pay for medicine. And food. And new shoes.

That's why he took money to kill someone's dog. That's how Angel Dumott-Schunard became a killer queen.


	4. The Show Must Go On

Disclaimer: Still not mine, bitches.

Notes: Chris, yes I'm planning on coming home next weekend. I've been drafted to sing a song in the choir show even though I dropped choir um.. last year. XD.. so that's on Friday night and I hope to be coming home straight away after that. w00t.

Rehearsals for the musical started last week so when this story gets left hanging like all my others.. that's why. xD

So uh... know that. And I know these are short and crappy, but uh.. oh well. See, what I need to do is just be someone's muse. Because I get these cool ideas and then get too lazy to follow through.

If anyone is hiring a muse, I'm free!

* * *

Ever since anyone could remember, Maureen Johnson had been a complete drama queen. What they didn't realize was that behind her painted on exterior, there was a small, scared little girl just trying to be loved. By the time she was 17, she had a string of failed relationships and an eating disorder – all for the sake of making other people happy.

Through her ups and downs, she tried everything she could to be philosophical and become centered and balanced. She tried a plethora of religions tried to find her inner peace in Buddhism and her warm center of light being a Cabbalist. When nothing seemed to be working and her chakra seemed to her to be a dark blackish grey than the bright white it was supposed to be, she threw herself into another relationship or cause or production. Anything to keep her mind off the fact that her inner self was not at peace.

Then Maureen met Angel. That was how Maureen Johnson learned that no matter what, the show must go on.


	5. Death On Two Legs

Disclaimer: Omg, guess what? Still not mine.

Notes: This is my favourite chapter so far. It's been written for about two months.. I just haven't posted it. XD I'm not lazy or anything. April's been invading my brain a lot in the past few months andI'm working on an April-centric fic that may or may not ever get finished.

I just finished production week for the school musical, so that's why I've been sort of dead lately. Plus I'm really lazy and never update anyway. xD For those of you who care, we did Babes In Arms and I played Bunny.. which was really an experience because I almost died multiple times backstage tripping over sets. Obviously I'm a singer and not a graceful dancer. xD

And, again for those of you that care, I've been accepted to the Orange County High School of the Arts and I start this fall. Which means that I'll really be elbow deep in creative energy. Hopefully it'll make me update stuff more often. xDD

* * *

No one knew anything about April. No one really cared to. No one even knew her last name. Or if she had one. She'd always been that one girl in grade school that got gum stuck in her hair and signs taped to her back. Her dad was in jail. Her mom was an alcoholic. She didn't know any better. When high school came around, she seemed to have grown overnight from the awkward little girl who got picked on, to the one who did the bullying. 

April was never a pretty girl. She wasn't ugly, per sé, just one of those girls who hid behind makeup. Every morning when she woke up she'd paint her face varying shades of shocking. Cat eyes to her temples some days, bright green eyeshadow other days. Some days she wore red lipstick and some days she wore black. She started to write poetry and hang out in the coffee houses. She performed her poems on open mic nights and talked to the moody boys who wore eyeliner. And the ones that had bands.

The people who knew her before the heroin would have called her a free spirit -- the type of girl who would have gone dancing naked in the streets just because it was warm outside for once. That was before.

Because no one knew her, no one really knew what made April snap. It just seemed like one night she was dancing around in her flowy gauze skirts and writing poetry and the next day she was wearing leather skirts and thigh boots and partying until she passed out. Somewhere in there, heroin got involved. Then she got a boyfriend. It might have been love. She would never get the chance to figure it out.

Too bad she was so hooked on the smack that she didn't care how she was getting it or where her needles had been. Too bad her boyfriend was too.

April wasn't a sad girl after the heroin. It just made everything that much stronger. Now she could party harder, drink more, smoke more, use more. More sex, more music, more parties, more guys.

That was why her boyfriend, Roger's friends referred to April as 'Death On Two Legs'.


End file.
